The Priestess' Tale
by Fairy of stories
Summary: This is the tale of a priestess who goes back in time and changes world history. Eventually (JamieXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So it has come to this... Actually, to be honest, when I first watched and read Outlander I didn't like it. It might have been because the books that were too adult for me that I didn't like it back then but now I do. Then again I was only a child when I first saw it. When I got older and began to watch it I finally saw what everyone else who fangirled over it saw. I loved Claire and Jamie's relationship. I loved the characters in the series. However, there aren't enough fanfics to make the series justice and so I shall create one.**

* * *

**Prologue**

When she was seven years old she awakened. The awakening happened due to the callings of Gaia, Mother Nature. Gaia was suffering. Gaia was crying. Her pain-filled the seven-year old's body. In other cultures, this awakening would have been called "The shaman's illness". It was the kind of state when the third eye was awakening to the spiritual world and the body itself had a great difficulty adjusting to the aching vibrations. After it did settle down she no longer felt safe anywhere. Given the fact that her family had long forgotten about their ties to an ancient priesthood that no longer existed to the colonization of her country in the past, she had no one to turn to. The fear of the spiritual beings that wished to enter her body or swallow her up grew every day. For several years she had to deal with her suffering silently as she knew that if she told anyone they would lock her up in a mental hospital. She had seen people in movies do it to crazy people before. There was no doubt that she would be viewed as someone crazy.

As she grew older she became more scared of her powers until the night she was attacked by a demon and finally awakened to her true powers. She was a warrior. You don't mess with a warrior. She was a priestess, a servant of the gods. Her body was holier than thou. No filthy hands were allowed to touch her. This was when she understood that she didn't need to fear her power or the spiritual beings around her. She had the power to erase whatever existence was in front of her. And after delving deep into her past life memories she remembered all the rituals and fighting techniques and her inner light began to grow and her aura repelled whatever dark entity was within her presence. She grew more confident and more peaceful every day. She was healthy and she would be alright.

She went to an undergraduate school. She was one of the brightest students in her professors' classes and many thought that she would become a very well sought doctor in the future once she graduated. Who knew at that time that she would instead change world history...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gaia spoke to her one day to go plant-gathering near standing stones on the hill of Craigh na Dun. The Inverness of Scotland used to be a home territory of druids. Those arrogant druids used the stones to travel to futures where they wouldn't get persecuted. In order to uphold the time magic embedded in them every full moon when the magic is strongest on earth a ritual has to be done. No need for blood scattering all over the place, the ritual can be simple like virgins dancing around the stones which can be seen as offerings to the gods of Time. Most gods aren't petty and wouldn`t ask for more than a simple dance.

What was her purpose here again? Yes, plant gathering. Due to the magic around the stones, the soil has been so embedded with it that it`s a perfect place to gather herbs at. At that time she didn't know that Gaia had tricked her. Gaia was mischievous in that way. The magic in the stones was very powerful and they called out to her with such an enchanting voice. She couldn't help herself. She touched one of the stones. It was a mistake and she could hear Gaia laugh before she was sent back in time.

She felt the difference in magic around her. Magic at this time was a lot stronger. She saw a bird picking on the earthing and used it to fly around the area. Everything the bird saw, she saw. She saw soldiers with guns and men wearing kilts running. The soldiers seemed to be looking for the men wearing kilts. This must be a warring period she understood. Due to her knowledge of history, she understood what was going on. English soldiers and Scottish clansmen were fighting each other. She wished to ask Gaia for help but the world was silent and so she could only rely on herself. One of the Scottish men seemed to have been hurt. Why not help them, gain their trust and earn a home that way. The animals in the forests naturally gathered around her. Her magic was like water to them and her aura so peaceful and kind.

She saw the men enter an abandoned house and thought that she could use that as an excuse. She began to sing a ballad from the year 2020. It was actually released may years before but she only learned it when she turned nineteen. She sang happily as if she just had returned home.

"Toss a coin to your witcher- Who the fuck are you?", she told the men once she entered her house. She was about to open the door and "escape" but one of the men pulled her back and closed the door. "Tell me who the fuck you people are to enter someone's home without permission", the men only shared a look with each other.

"Tis your house lass?", one of the men asked.

"Yes, and you might want to explain yourselves to me before- You're not going to rape me, are you?", and the men looked at her in disbelief before shaking furiously.

"No we're only hiding in here. Please excuse us on the intrusion", one of them said. He seemed to be the leader.

"Alright, then I won't shout for help. Given the state of yourselves, I might suspect that you are Scottish soldiers. I am Lucinda. No surname, only Lucinda. You", she looked at the red haired men who held his arm. "You're hurt, aren't you?".

"Ye'", he said with an irish accent.

"I might be able to help you, if you would like", he nodded and the men gave me way towards him.

I pretended to inspect him.

"You have dislocated your shoulder", Lucinda told him and looked inside her little travel bag and took out a glass jar with ginger. "This is ginger. Chew and swallow it and some of the pain will be relieved".

The red-haired man took the ginger given to him and chewed. After he swallowed she took his arm and pushed it back. Then she asked for a belt and some linen so that she could tie his arm into the position where it wouldn't be dislocated or hurt anymore.

"Feel better?", and he nodded.

"Is it only you who live here?", one of the Scottish soldiers asked as she offered some warm water with honey in it.

"Well, it used to also be my father. My father was also Scottish. I'm not sure if he belonged to any clan, not that I remember. But it's been about four years since he died. Now it's just me out here".

"You have my condolences", the red-haired man said.

"You said your father was Scottish... but you don't look anything like the women back in our homes or the English women we've seen", one of the younger men commented.

"You probably wouldn't see anyone like me unless you probably went further down in Europe, perhaps France or Spain. I come from a land very far south in the east. And no before you guess, I'm not Chinese, Japanese, Korean or Thai. My mother was from The Philippines a country colonized by Spain. My father traveled down there when he was a youth and fell in love with her".

"And your mother?", the red-haired man looked at her.

"She got sick after I was born. You see, you Europeans' have illnesses that my mother's people never had to deal with before and that is why her body couldn't handle it. But after she died it has only been me and my father. We've lived out here for over ten years now, studying herbs and plants and sometimes help ill people who got lost in the woods or something like that".

"You're father was doctor?".

"Oh, yeah. He was a doctor. Not a known one but I'm pretty sure his methods are very unorthodox and very frowned upon out there in the world".

"How so?", the red-haired man curiously asked.

"A pregnant woman was one day found in the woods by me and I called for my father who told me that she would die before she even gave birth. And so he did the only thing he could to make sure both the baby and the mother would live. He cut up her stomach and took out the baby from her and then sewed it shut again. The mother and baby of course lived but the woman could never have another child again".

"Jesus!", one of the other men shouted out.

"That is a very unorthodox method indeed".

"Yes, my father was a very unorthodox man himself so it is only fitting. Now then, I suppose you men still need to get a move on before well whatever enemy you have comes and find you".

"Thank you lass for letting us rest here".

"Well, it's the least I can do for the country my father was born in".

She watched the men leave one by one before she closed the door. After the men and their horses were gone Lucinda heard a knock. An English soldier and also a very evil man. He pushed her inside and asked her where the Scottish soldiers were going. He was very violent against her and you did not touch a priestess with those filthy hands. She burned him up until he turned to ashes. Then she put the house on fire. This would give her an excuse to have nowhere else to live now.

She walked down the road back to the Inverness of the 1740s. She had made herself look terrible on the way to the town as if she had just gotten raped. Not far away from the town, she saw smoke from the "house" she supposedly lived in.

"Lucinda?", she recognized the man who called her out. "What happened?", and she smiled sadly.

"I- I- I suppose I don't have a home anymore", she said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes as she faced the distance and he realized what had happened.

"Lass, come with me", he took her up on his horse. He had probably stopped to buy some provisions and was supposed to join his fellow-men until she arrived.

"Thank you".

They rode along the way towards what he called Castle Leoch. When they arrived the people there seemed anxious.

"What has happened? Why does everyone have worried faces?", he asked one of the servants of the castle.

"It's the laird. He was shot and now he's lying ill between the living and the dead", the woman answered him. He rushed inside the castle while Lucinda followed behind him.

The red-haired man was lying on a bed with a fever.

"Lucinda!", the men looked at her in surprise.

"He needs help. I can help", she told them. "Please, trust me that I can help him".

"Lucinda, are you sure in your state?", the man who had helped her asked.

"It is alright. With years of practice, I`ve managed to stay calm during situations like these. I need alcohol and let me see them the tools that your usual doctor uses", the servants did as she told them to.

Lucinda inspected the red-haired man's body and realized that he had been shot and still had the bullet inside of him. It had hit an artery but that didn't bother as she was skilled enough to sew it if not she would just use a little bit of her magic.

"Alright, so I'm going to take out the bullet which has hit an artery. So when I take out the bullet blood will spurt but don't worry I'm a very skilled doctor after my father", she reassured everyone. The tools used weren't too far off from the modern-day.

After she took the bullet out blood did spurt and one servant even fainted on the floor while she stopped the bleeding and sewed the wound shut.

"Warm water with honey will calm down your laird and also help his wound recover faster", she told everyone inside the room.

After helping him she asked one of the servants if they could prepare a bath for her which they gladly did.

She felt the warm water envelope her being as she got her thoughts together. She had already been at this age for about two days and she had helped a man, almost been raped by a man, killed the man, helped by a man and helped a man. Hopefully, she wouldn't end up in that vicious cycle.

The next day the red-haired had woken up.

"Lucinda, it is a pleasure to see you again", he told her. "We never introduced ourselves properly before. I am James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser".

"I'll call you Jamie Fraser, my laird", she said. "My name is Lucinda like you already now. It means light. Although I don't have a family name since my father never used it".

"Lucinda I heard it was you who saved me. You've saved me twice now. Tell me if you have any wishes and I shall see what I can do for you".

"Thank you, my laird but the only wish I have is to stay here for a little while. My house... has burned down and my home is gone now. I won't bother you I promise. I only need a little bit of roof over my head until I can find a new home".

"Silly little lass, you will not be a bother to anyone. Alec has told me already of your unfortunate circumstance and I would gladly take you in as one of my own people".

"Thank you".

"Tell me what did the man look like. You did not to talk right away. I only wish to know so that we can find whoever hurt you".

"The man is already dead, my laird", and he looked surprised at her answer but nodded at her to continue to talk.

"After you and your men left a man in a red soldier costume knocked on my door and forced himself inside. He asked about you and your men and when he wasn't pleased with my answers he hit me. He ripped my clothes and tried to force himself on me. I fought until I managed to take a candle as I pushed it onto his eyes. Then I hit him with a chair and he tripped backward unto the fires. He ran around the house burning everything. I managed to escape and then I ended up here".

"Did the man tell you his name?".

"Jonathan Randall".

"Jack Black... You killed Jack Black!", Jamie stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that bad?".

"No lass. Far from it. You might have just helped us win the war", he laughed heartily.

She smiled weakly.

Jamie took Lucinda back with him to Lallybroch or also known as Broch Tuarach. It was a small estate but the land was rich in resources. On the way there Jamie couldn't help but talk about his fond memories of that place. Lucinda simply listened while she was taken back into her own memories too.

When they arrived at Midhope Castle Jamie hugged his sister Jenny Murray who he had spoken so fondly about. Jenny greeted Lucinda politely but surely did not hide the contempt she held for the girl.

"Jenny, this is Lucinda. She has saved me two times now and also been the reason why Jack Black no longer troubles us".

"Really? What happened to the famous Jack Black?", her curiosity took over her.

"Lucinda accidentally killed him after he tried to force himself on her. Now the English soldiers of his platoon is a lost cause and our men might have the biggest chance to win the war now".

"Really? Then I must be thankful that she at least served the land well. Although, I'm sorry that you had to go through something so terrible", Jenny's heart softened at the girl. "Come both of you and have some dinner. It must have been a long journey for both of you".

Lucinda received a guest room where she would stay for the time being. Lucinda's position was obvious, she was Fraser's healer or doctor. Though she wouldn't only help the family but even the servants and also Lallybroch in general. Some women who were jealous and also felt inferior in her presence began to accuse of witchcraft. However, the people she had helped and who she had gotten close to were on her side. She became the midwife and the revered healer.

Jamie showed her a place in the castle where Lucinda could grow her herbs which would be used for the medicines. Jenny was a little unsure but after Lucinda explained the many uses of herbs Jenny more than ever agreed to it. Especially, after trying on some handmade cosmetics by Lucinda.

Scented and colored candles became a popular product of Lallybroch along with matchsticks. The matchsticks were a cheap product that anyone could use while the scented candle which became a little pricey over time. Due to the animals being gathered around in the forests Lallybroch never had a shortage of meat. The harvests also had become more bountiful with the knowledge Lucinda shared. Once again she was accused of witchcraft but then again her fans had grown and instead of seeing science as witchcraft people became a lot wiser and began to see it from nature's perspective.

Young Jamie was especially attached to Lucinda who seemed to have a knack for games. He especially enjoyed board games like Catan, Battleship, Jenga, Mancala, and Mahjong. Then there were also card games like Uno and Go fish. It was clear that since Jamie Fraser had yet to take on a wife that Young Jamie would become the heir to Lallybroch and therefore he was raised as such.

"She needs more warm water. Get warm water!", Lucinda told the servants.

"Is mother gonna be alright?", Young Jamie heard the cries from the labor room.

"Yes, she is Young Jamie. She will be as soon as your sibling is born".

Lucinda encouraged Jenny and patiently waited for the child to come out of the womb while the midwife Mrs. Martins stood by.

When the child came out everyone could finally breathe. The birth had been difficult but from now on all the other births would go smoothly. The child's scream also gave people relieved faces as otherwise, it would seem that it hadn't made it.

"Jamie, your niece", Lucinda handed the alfa man the child while his sister rested with her husband beside him. Ian Murray looked at his wife's sleeping face and was so relieved that she was still alive.

"Lucinda, she's beautiful", Jamie smiled at the sleeping child.

"She is", she noticed a sadness in him.

"Why so sad?".

"I'm not sad".

"Yes, you are".

"I don't know what it is. The feeling I have... whenever I look at my sister and her husband I see how happy they are and I wish that I could experience the same happiness they do".

"You will Jamie. You will", she rubbed her hand against his shoulder.

Jamie looked at the girl who was younger than him and he had to be honest. She was gorgeous. Her black long hair and tanned smooth skin, small round face and body alone wasn't a common trait in Scotland or anywhere in Europe. He had been to France and met some Chinese merchants who she shared some similar traits with. Then her green eyes which she told was a trait from her father. Many would see her eyes as proof of her being a witch but Jamie knew that she wasn't a witch. There was something magical about her whole being but she was for certain not a witch of the Devil.

Lucinda would be a liar if she said that she had never fallen in love with anyone before. She had but it was always unrequited love and somehow it was always the friends she had that would end up dating the guy she had a crush on. It got to the point where she stopped accepting friends. To the point where she stopped allowing herself to love. And add it to the fact that she had the power to see a person's true nature it only limited the people she would feel attracted to. When she first saw Jamie she knew she was looking at a god among men. He was the reincarnation of a god because of the light he exuded.

After the birth of Jenny's daughter, Jamie was called up for a war and wouldn't be home until afterward. It could take years and Jamie feared that there would be nothing left of him once he died.

"Don't think like that", Lucinda hugged him at the breakfast table. There was a week before he had to go.

Jamie took her hand and brought it to his lips. Lucinda went to sit on his lap as the alfa man unbuckled his pants to let out his loin. She rubbed herself against his cock while kissing him passionately. After her wetness had built up she slipped him inside of her and began to ride him while he sucked her nipple. Her moans certainly only made him grow harder until he couldn't help himself anymore. He laid her down on the table while pounding her until he came inside of her. Even then he wasn't satisfied and simply continued to thrust himself into her. Her insides hugged his member. Their breaths grew heavier and their bodies moved in sync.

"Jamie".

"Yes, call out my name".

"Jamie".

"Lucinda".

He came inside of her for the third time and lied down on her body as they shared small kisses now and then.

Then Jenny came in and scolded them for having sex at the food table where everyone sat and ate at. Jamie and Lucinda simply laughed. When his strength returned Jamie got up and carried the sleeping girl upstairs to his room.

For a whole week, they had sex. If Lucinda didn't get pregnant after the week then she was probably infertile.

"When I come back, I'm going to marry you", he promised and she only smiled a little. Many men had told her that they had loved her before finding someone else and apologizing to her for getting her hopes up.

"I will wait for you here and possibly with a child", she told him.

And so all the eligible Scottish men road out to fight the English.

While he was gone Jenny and Lucinda took care of Lallybroch. Lucinda made sure to educate people about keeping themselves sanitized while Jenny made sure that the Midhope Castle worked as it should.

Her stomach grew week by week. It was large enough to consider twins but Lucinda knew that she had triplets inside of her. As the days passed she wrote to Jamie of her daily activities and how her pregnancy was going. He himself worried about her getting sick while dealing with patients but she had reassured him that she wouldn't and that she was cautious now that she was pregnant.

The war continued for two years before the English admitted defeat and a peace treaty was signed. Of course, that did not just happen by itself. With a little bit of poisoning from the animals, the English soldiers were too sick to fight. Scotland remained independent and England would leave them alone for now.

Jaime came home wounded but alright.

But he also came home with a dark-haired woman.

* * *

**So now the first chapter is done. I might rewrite it later purposes. Please comment and follow the story...**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So when I started writing this story I had no idea where I wanted to take it other than that I wanted my character to travel to America and make land there for her and her children. A land that would protect the Native-Americans from going almost extinct.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sassenach**

Claire Beauchamp Randall had no idea what to do. She had hoped that everything was just a dream. That everything was simply a movie set and that the director would call out "cut". Yet she had to accept the truth of her reality. She was trapped in a time far away from hers. In a country were men wear kilt and bear weapons. The men who had taken her thought of her as a spy. Hopefully, they would realize that it was all just a misunderstanding.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. We should at least keep an eye on her. She is after all related to Randall", Murtagh Fraser suggested.

"I'll take her back to Lallybroch. My lass is a doctor herself and so is Mrs. Beuchamp Randall. Maybe my lass can charm the truth out of her", Jamie suggested to his party.

"Your lass, ey?", Murtagh teased.

"Yes, but soon she shall be my wife", Jamie smiled at the ring in his hand.

"Aye, I look forward to the day I see tiny little you wreak havoc in the castle".

"Oh please, I wasn't that much of a pain".

"Yes, you were", they laughed.

Their horses soon arrived at Midhope Castle where Lucinda stood awaiting with a baby in her hand while two servant girls held each a baby beside her. Jamie got off his horse and kissed Lucinda's temple as he looked down on the baby. She had red hair like her father and dark blue eyes.

"She's beautiful", his eyes were filled with emotions. "What's her name?".

"Brianna", Lucinda told him before looking at the other babies. "They are Catriona and Flora".

Catriona had a lighter hair color than Brianna and green eyes like her mother while Flora was the one with darker skin and black hair like her mother but had clear-blue eyes.

"They are so beautiful. Your letters did not do them justice", she rolled her eyes at his silliness before handing him, Brianna. Then she stalked over to the dark-haired woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Midhop Castle. I am Lucinda, Jamie's lover", she curtsied while analyzing the woman's dress.

"Hello, I'm Claire Beauchamp Randall".

"Randall? Any relations to Jonathan Randall?".

"I'm married to a Frank Randall who distantly related to Jonathan Randall", she explained though Lucinda could tell that she withheld information.

"Oh, well then you are very welcome to Lallybroch. Mayhaps you would want a bath and some new clothes?", Claire was becoming very aware of the stares she received from the other people around her as she nodded.

"Good then, follow me", Lucinda guided her inside and showed her to the guestroom's bathroom. Lucinda had made wonders with the old bathrooms. She had renovated them completely.

Claire almost felt herself at home as she bathed to the view of the pink trees on the wall surrounding a lake. She realized that they were in fact cherry blossom trees that Japan was well-known for having. She enjoyed the smell of the bath salt, shampoo, and soap. It smelled clean.

When she got out of the bath and rinsed herself under the shower she saw the dress on her bed while a handmaid stood waiting for her. Claire received help to put the dress on and soon she was more or less presentable.

Jamie had also taken a bath like most of his men did. He marveled at the bathroom floors and walls while Lucinda scrubbed his back and talked to him.

"Where did you find her?".

"Around Iverness in the woods not too far where we first met".

"You called her something. What did it mean?".

"Sassenach? It means Outlander", then Lucinda was a Sassenach.

"Jamie, are you attracted to her?".

"No, why are you asking that. You know how I feel for you. Don't ever doubt my faithfulness. Still, I am curious if she is an English spy or not".

"She's not an English spy. I can tell you that because she has come from the future", Jamie turned around to face her.

"Are you serious?".

"Yes, Claire told me that she had gone to Craig na Dun with her husband and touched the stone and then suddenly she had ended up in our time. Jamie from what I've heard of those stones there it isn't impossible that they could have transported her here to this time".

"How do we not know that she isn't lying", Jamie gazed into his beloved's eyes.

"She isn't. I can tell that she is an honest person. Besides, if we help her get home you will feel less threatened by her", Jamie took Lucinda's hand in his and kissed it.

Claire arrived at the dining hall and waited for the others to arrive.

"Hello, Claire", Lucinda greeted the guest while holding Jamie's arm as they moved towards the seats.

"Hello, Lucinda".

Once everyone had gathered the feast could begin. There was sausage, rice, potatoes, sweet potatoes, a sallad bowl, soup, pig meat, bread, fruits etc.

"It's so good to be home", Jamie almost shouted it out loud.

Meanwhile, Lucinda took one of her children at a time to feed them while she fed herself.

"Claire you haven't been properly introduced to the rest yet", Lucinda started before looking at the people she was introducing. "You already know Jamie, Murtagh and me of course. This is Jamie's sister Jenny and Ian Murray. These are their children. James, Margaret and the baby is Katherine. These are my darlings Brianna, Catriona, and Flora".

"They are gorgeous", Claire smiled and waved at the babies.

"Do you have any children yourself?", Lucinda took a sip of her tea.

"No, not yet but hopefully soon", she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Claire. We will get you home to your husband I promise".

"I'm very thankful that you have taken me in".

"Well, when someone is need you do need to help them when you can, right? So tell me Claire, what is your time like?".

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Try me".

Then she told the whole family of how things had changed from their current age. Cars, trains, telephones, electricity, airplanes etc. Lucinda already knew about all of those things. The rest of the family simply asked her more questions intrigued by those inventions despite many of the people around the table were in doubt. For the rest of the evening, they talked about the future and all the events that would happen. Claire did absolutely not withhold any information which was dangerous. Though Lucinda did find out however that Scotland became an independent country in the UK. So, she knew that way that history had changed.

Three days later they arrived in Inverness and Lucinda realized that the portal was closed so she used a bit of her magic to open it.

"Goodbye Claire", the woman touched the stone and disappeared.

After this incident, Lucinda closed the portal and if it was meant to open again in the future then it would.

"That was quite eventful having a time traveller here", Jamie said as he kissed her.

"Well, it's not the only event that will happen".

True to those words, Jamie did make a promise to marry Lucinda combined with the fact that their children needed to be baptized the same day.

Lucinda had never dreamed about getting married before and she had honestly not thought about doing it ever. Still a tiny feeling inside of appeared but she quenched it and smiled.

She walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she approached the red-haired alfa-man. Her dress was slim and snow-white. While her veil made her look like a pure goddess descending on Earth. Her black hair was put up into a traditional Thai hairstyle with flowers dressing it up. She took the hand which had reached out to her as she approached the aisle.

"You're beautiful", and it looked almost like he wanted to cry. She smiled a little before focusing on the priest that began the marriage ceremony.

After making their vows it was time for the baptism of their children. She looked at the catholic church cross as she couldn't help but roll her eyes on the inside.

Once the baptism was done they rode the carriage back to the castle where the party would be held at. Family and friends from near and far were all gathered. Music loudly played as laughing and dancing took over the festivities.

And then the evening became night and it was time to consummate the marriage. Jamie lifted his bride up and carried her all the way to the bed. Now usually there would be witnesses to the consummation among nobles however Jamie's family already broke that tradition a long time ago.

"Jamie, careful. You're gonna tear off my wedding dress", she complained while moaning.

"Then so be it. I can not last another moment not seeing your beautiful naked self. You were so beautiful tonight. I saw how the other men were staring at you", he told her with a dark voice.

"You jealous man", she bit his lips.

"Aye, but only for you", the corset went completely off and he threw her at the bed as she bounced slightly before he came on top of her like an animal ready to eat his prey.

He spread her legs and tasted the sweet juice of hers. His tongue was driving her insanely crazy and she was punished for coming too quickly with hard thrusts and slappings on her butt. He grabbed her tits and milked her.

* * *

As they lied tiredly on the bed together within each other's arms and nuzzled against each other, Lucinda thought about the future. She had grand plans but obviously she would not make it noticeable to anyone.

1\. Going to America, own land and create a village over there.

2\. Go to the Philippines and own land. Make the land thrive and spread and turn the island into an independent one.

3\. Take a seed from fruits of the Philippines to try and plant it in America and Scotland.

3\. Create a trading company that would trade with the Philippines, Scotland and Sweden primarily. Maybe to help Sweden conquer Russia.

4\. Create a legacy that would last.

She kissed Jamie once he fell asleep and closed her eyes.

She would make him a king and descendants, kings, queens and princesses. They would not be the usual kings and queens but the once who would rule the world in shadow and last for longer than any kingdom or dynasty, except for Lotd Jesus Christ's kingdom


End file.
